


The Princess and the Punk

by doujinbag



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheerleader!Bubblegum, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Popular!Bubblegum, Punk!Marceline, Shotgunning, Smoker!Marceline, Smoking, Unrequited Crush, yeah idfk i was bored and this is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/doujinbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnibel is completely out of Marceline's league. And yet, somehow, the artsy punk manages to find herself falling head over heels for the smartest yet simultaneously most popular girl at their school.<br/>The troubled outcast could never have a chance with the perfect cheer captain in a million years, right?<br/>...Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Punk

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I wrote this out of boredom so if this is ooc at all or just really dumb I'm sorry lmao. I love bubbline though so hhhhh yeah. Without further ado, the fic.

"Be! Aggressive! B-E aggressive! Be! Aggressive! B-E aggressive! Come on boys, shut 'em down, show 'em what we're all about!"

The cheerleaders were all gathered around the football field, practicing their cheer for the next game. As usual, Bonnibel was too busy fretting over perfecting her jumps and chants to even realize that her squad wasn't alone.

Up high in the bleachers sat Marceline Abadeer, watching the cheerleaders from a safe distance. Or, more accurately, watching _Bonnibel_. There was no denying it: the isolated artist had a miserably hopeless crush on the school's cheer captain, and she herself knew it was never going anywhere.

But the fact that she'd liked the pink-haired beauty for over two years now was a problem. Initially, she'd thought it to be a sign; now, it was just an issue she couldn't dispose of.

In all shocking actuality, the girls had actually been good friends once upon a time. But after junior high, when Marceline went off by herself, flunking classes and skipping school days just to smoke, while Bonnibel was on the junior national honor's society and getting herself involved with everyone and everything, it was obvious that they just weren't in the same world anymore, and so, they separated. It wasn't that Bonnibel hated Marceline, despite her typically spiteful attitude towards her. Unknown to Marceline, her old friend actually missed her company, but she would never voice that thought out loud.

Marceline scanned her eyes carefully over Bonnibel's figure from her seat up above, admiring how her pink hair flowed ever so naturally down her back, stopping just at her midriff. She couldn't help but smile at the girl's aching enthusiasm over team spirit, her cheer uniform proudly bearing the school's name and mascot with a brightness matching that of Bonnibel's personality.

It wasn't until Bonnibel caught Marceline's gaze that she realized she had lost herself in a train of thought.

 _"Shit,"_ Marceline hissed under her breath, putting her hands in her hoodie pockets and racing down the bleacher stairs, running away from the field in a flash. _Shit, shit, shit, she saw me, fuck._

Once she was far enough away, she sat down on the sidewalk against the back of the school building and sighed, pulling a cigarette from her pocket and lighting it. _Stress relief._ Thirty minutes and four cigarettes later, Marceline suddenly heard a voice above her.

"What were you doing, watching us?"

Marceline jumped a bit and looked up from the cigarette currently between her fingers, flicking ash onto the cement. "What are you talking about?" she grumbled, looking back down as the sun was trying to blind her.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Bonnibel sighed, pulling her hair onto one side of her neck and sitting down next to Marceline. "Come on, Marcy. Don't be like that."

"I wasn't doing anything. I was bored and I have nothing better to do on a Saturday morning." Marceline took a drag from the cigarette, letting the smoke fill her lungs before she blew it out in a long gray jet of mist.

Bonnibel coughed, waving the smoke away from her face. She was quiet for a bit before saying, "Doing that will kill you eventually."

Marceline laughed shortly and shook her head. "Yeah, I know. You're not the only smart one around here, despite how much you'd like to think so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bonnibel questioned harshly, her face going red.

"It means that you think you're a princess and we all know it, too." Marceline rolled her eyes, inhaling from the cigarette again. "And," she added, smoke emerging from her mouth as she spoke, "you've always found yourself to be better than me, so you've gotta throw out those little factoids sometimes."

Bonnibel studied Marceline's face, like she was a new puzzle she was trying to figure out. "You're acting weird," she said. "All I said is smoking will kill you and you're interpreting it as 'I'm better than you'?"

"No, I'm interpreting your other actions on a daily basis as a whole 'I'm better than you' message. I'm just using that statement as evidence."

Bonnibel stood up, already fuming. "Oh, you know what, Marceline Abadeer? You are just soooo wrapped up in your little world that you think-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just call me by my actual name?" Marceline scoffed. "Not 'emo' or 'freak' or 'bitch'? You actually called me _Marceline?_ "

Bonnibel paused, tightening her fists at her sides. "It's just my friends that call you that," she said. "I never have."

"Ohhh, yeah, that's right," Marceline said sarcastically, slapping a hand to her forehead, "because you never talk to me at all anyways!"

They were both silent after that, Marceline dropping her cigarette butt to the ground and stepping on it, smothering the sparks with her boot. "Forget it. Forget I was ever here, forget we ever talked. Not like you've had a problem with forgetting me in the past." She turned and began to walk away, up until Bonnibel grabbed her by the hand and spun her around.

"I didn't forget you," she said through clenched teeth. "Not for one second. I miss you, Marceline, don't you get that? I _miss_ you so much, but when you act like this, it makes me wonder if there's any use crying over you. Because obviously you don't miss me back."

"What?" Marceline paused, biting her lip. "You... you miss me?"

"Of course I do," Bonnibel said. "I miss everything about you. Your laugh, the way you would criticize the smallest of things, how when you first started smoking, you would always ask me if I wanted to try despite how bad it is for you." Bonnibel shook her head, looking down. "I've missed you ever since you started slipping out of my reach."

Marceline looked down, scratching at the nape of her neck anxiously. "You don't need to miss me," she whispered. "Obviously your life is better without me in it." She subconsciously pulled another cigarette from her pocket and lit it as Bonnibel started to speak again.

"Lies," she said, shaking her head. "That is one huge _lie._ Can't you see I'm miserable? I'm friends with everyone and yet I have no real friends. I get straight A's but I've never felt stupider." She sighed, clicking her tongue against her teeth. "Letting go of you was the biggest mistake I ever made."

Marceline took a minute to let the words process through her, smoking like a chimney all the while. She felt butterflies build up in her stomach as finally, she got the nerve to ask with a hint of a smile, "Want to try smoking?"

Bonnibel rolled her eyes, picking at her fingernails. "It'll kill the both of us," she said, but reached out for the cigarette in Marceline's hand anyways.

"Gutsy move, princess," Marceline laughed. "But taking it straight from the cig is hard to do for a first-timer."

"Then... why ask me so much?" Bonnibel asked, confused.

Marceline shrugged, smirking behind her cigarette to hide the nervousness pumping through her veins. "It's easier to do it this way." She inhaled from the cigarette and slowly pressed her lips to the cheerleader's, exhaling slowly as the other girl inhaled. Bonnibel exhaled, coughing a bit at the end, but then looked at Marceline with wide eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling you did that for more reasons than just the sake of smoking?" she asked quietly.

"Maybe because I did." Marceline threw the cigarette to the side and kissed Bonnibel again, her hand tracing over her arm. Bonnibel placed a gentle hand on Marceline's cheek, kissing her back despite the shock she felt.

"You... like me?" she asked once they pulled away. Marceline nodded shyly, gnawing her lower lip to shreds out of anxiety.

"I have for years now," she admitted. "I just... could never tell you."

"I hope you realize how stupid that is," Bonnibel said. "Because _god_ , I feel the same way."

Marceline couldn't contain her giddy laughter and cupped a hand over her mouth. "Are you serious?" she said. "Jesus, Bonnie, I thought you _hated_ me."

"Hell no," Bonnibel said. "Marceline, I miss you for more than just being my friend. I miss remembering how much I fall for you every time I get the chance to look at you."

Marceline pursed her lips and, in a strikingly cheerful tone, said, "I guess neither of us will have to worry about missing the other anymore, then."

Bonnibel kissed Marceline's lips softly again and nodded. "I guess so."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
